The invention generally relates to systems and methods for technology assisted review of large quantities of data, particularly sets of documents, among other things.
Previously, review of large document sets required hours of labor and training in order to prepare reviewers to sift through documents and identify whether or not a particular document corresponded with the requirements of a search request or demand. The legal industry in particular expends thousands of man-hours every year in the form of e-discovery (the review of large document set for the preparation of legal responses and inquiries during litigation or in connection with a legal matter).
Prior systems used for e-discovery or similar large document set projects primarily focused on the consolidation of the document sets into digital form. This allowed for the quicker production of the document sets during production, as well as faster access and retrieval. Unfortunately, these systems still required extensive human interaction in order to analyze the document set.
Later systems allowed for assisted review through the use of search filters and keyword analysis. These systems would require a user to setup keyword searches that would comb through a document set and then provide those results back to the user. These systems ultimately required significant initial setup time and also led to many “False-positives”, or documents that contained the correct keyword but that were not relevant to the scope of the search performed.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods which resolve one or more of the problems identified above, among other things.